


A Little Damaged

by kijikun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-01
Updated: 2011-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijikun/pseuds/kijikun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel and Sam are injured on a hunt, forcing Dean to learn something he really doesn't want to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Damaged

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: mulder200

Dean had figured it be an easy hunt compared with killing Famine. Some crocodile sized creature dragging off kids from the local playground. Maybe even just a crocodile. They track the thing deep into the local creek system, right back to its nest. They smell the nest before they find it, rotting flesh, death thick in the air. And maybe they've gotten reckless because neither he nor Sammy figured on a family of the things. A mom, a dad, and four baby kid eating crocodile looking monsters.

Dean gets a good shot off into one of the babies, kills it, and Sam wounds the dad (or the mom who the hell cares which it is). That's when they find out that the blood of these things? Catches fire when it's hits the goddamn air. And really that is just fucking unfair. It's after that point things get -- blurry. Sam's screaming, and Dean can't get to him because the monsters are still alive. He can smell burning flesh --

Then Cas is there hauling him away from one of creatures, kicking it back into the water. Dean doesn't even know how his angel found them, but he's damn glad. "Sam," he says roughly, because he's fine so Cas needs to go find Sam. Now.

Gabriel is suddenly just there, dragging Sam out of the water. Dean can see burns and blood on Sam. Gabriel's wings extend out of nowhere and there's a horrifying sound that makes every bone in Dean's body ache...

Then everything goes upside down and sideways, with the smell of something burning choking Dean.

The world spins around Dean, the motel wallpaper a sickening blur. His only anchor point is Cas' hand gripping his arm so tight it almost hurts.

"Are you injured, Dean?" Cas asks, voice low and urgent. "We need to move from this room --"

Dean's vision starts to clears. "I'm fine, none of the blood got on me. Just -- Sam --"

Panic claws up Dean's throat and he looks around widely for Sam. He finds him under a collapsed Gabriel a few feet away. He starts forward intending to get Gabriel the fuck away from his injured brother, he doesn't care if Gabriel helped with the demon blood, he doesn't care --

Gabriel's head raises sharply, and he looks straight at Dean, eyes blown wide, ringed with light. When he opens his mouth the windows rattle in their frames. Cas hauls Dean backwards.

"Do not go near them, Dean," Cas warns, something shaky and tight in his voice. "We must leave, please."

Dean realizes that Gabriel isn't collapsed on Sam but kneeling over him on all fours. It's then he spots Gabriel's right wing flickering in and out of sight. It's bent and twisted looking, chunks of feathers are missing, and something black is dripping down on to the motel carpet. The burnt smell that fills the room, that makes Dean gag is coming from Gabriel's wing.

Gabriel speaks again and Dean cringes away from the sound. It's not human. It doesn't even sound like words to Dean, just like pain. Castiel answers, putting himself between Dean and Gabriel. But Dean can see the way Gabriel's wounded wing curls around Sam's unconscious body.

"Rest brother, we will guard your nest," Castiel says softly, then drags Dean from the room with a strength Dean had forgotten he still had.

"What the hell, man?" Dean demands when Cas lets him go. "We can't leave them in there alone. Sam's hurt and Gabriel is in no --"

Cas stops him with a kiss and Dean wishes he hadn't taught the angel that trick. "Sam will be fine. Gabriel will heal and tend to him. My brother is wounded, wing injuries can be grave."

Dean frowns. "All the more reason to go back in there."

Cas shakes his head. "You do not understand. Gabriel will kill you without a thought if you go near Sam right now. He only restrained himself this time because you are marked by me. Gabriel is acting on...instincts... Dean. Not reason. He has marked Sam, and Sam is wounded."

"What the hell do you mean Gabriel marked him," Dean demands. "And how can he heal Sam if he's hurt too."

"He has marked Sam, as I have marked you," Cas says softly, pressing his hand to Dean's shoulder. The hand print underneath burns at Cas' touch even through layers of fabric. "I would do no less than Gabriel if our situations were reversed."

Dean inhales sharply, because the thought of Cas' wing twisted and broken like Gabriel's...it makes him sick, makes him want to hurt something. "Don't you ever, ever let yourself get hurt like that for me." His voice sound rough even to his own ears.

Cas cups the side of his face and presses his hand firmer against his mark. "I already have."

Dean kisses him, because it's easier than screaming.


End file.
